monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sandra Nadolna
thumb|left|91pxSandra Nadolna - córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Jest agresywna dla wrogów, ale w większości przypadków przyjazna. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Uwielbia się skradać i straszyć znienacka. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Umie również strzelać z łuku oraz nowoczesnej broni palnej. Została prawie śmiertelnie postrzelona trzy razy. Zna się na medycynie i zielarstwie. Jej przeszłość nie jest zbyt kolorowa, a i przyszłość nie zapowiada się ciekawie. Postać stworzona na wzór właścicielki, ale ma pewne róznice. Osobowość Sandra jest przyjacielska, ale tylko dla pewnych osób. Wrogów bacznie obserwuje, ale nie wszystkim daje do zrozumienia swoje negatywne odczucia. Ma wielkie poczucie humoru i czasem śmieje się w złych momentach, np. gdy ktoś się przewróci, albo w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Mocno się angażuje w niektóre sprawy przez co potem cierpi psychicznie. Jej odporność psychiczna jest o wiele mniejsza od tej fizycznej. Kocha wszelkie dziwactwa. Owady, płazy, gady, pajęczaki, ryby, mięczaki, wirkoształtne, pierwotniaki i co tylko się wyśni. Z ssaków jedynie psowate. Panicznie boi pszczół i innych owadów żądlących. Nie wejdzie na studzienkę ściekową ani inną dziurę w ziemi zakrytą. Paraliżuje ja strach gdy słyszy syrenę antyterrorystyczną - przypominają jej się czasy II Wojny Światowej i tego co działo się w jej domu. Zainteresowania Gry wideo. Uwielbia grać w gry RPG zwłaszcza w te z klimatem średniowiecznym. Przypominają jej się wtedy czasy dzieciństwa. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Ojciec jak i Matka są wampirami jednak są podejrzenia, że mama Sandry jest pół wampirem i pół wiedźmą. Oboje mieszkają w Polstrachu. Rodzeństwo Sandra jest jedynaczką z czego niezmiernie się cieszy. Dalsza rodzina Wampirzyca posiada kuzyna o 2 lata młodszego, który mieszka w Polstrachu. Artur, bo tak ma na imię również jest wampirem. Ich relacje są ciężkie. Czasem dogadują się idealnie, a czasem nie mogą się znieść. 'Przyjaciele' Najlepszą przyjaciółką Sandry jest Ana Parsnip-zombinka, która początkowo była wrogiem wampirzycy. Dziewczyny niestety straciły dobry kontakt po wyjeżdzie Any do Londstrachu. Po tym tak jakby przestały dla siebie istnieć. Amelie Muroame poznała pierwszego dnia nowego roku szkolnego pomagając jej w aklimatyzacji. Jednak od razu złapały dobry kontakt i również mogą nazywać siebie straszyciółkami. W trudnych chwilach to właśnie na nią wamiprzyca może liczyć. Pomogła podnieść się jej po pewnej traumie. Sandra zaprzyjaźniła się również z córką Papy Legby (Patsy Legba) - uczennicą, która z dnia na dzień pojawiła się w Straszyceum. Wampirzyca przyjaźni się również z Patrickiem Moskalem pół entem - niestety tak jak w wypadku Any stacili kontak gdy ten wyjechał z zombiaczką do Londstrachu. Doskonałe relacje ma również z Niewiedzialnym Billym, Neightanem Rotem, Porterem Geistem, Deucem Gorgonem i oczywiście Jacksonem Jekyllem. Oparciem dla niej są również Wydowna Spider, Operetta, Jinafire Long, Vandala Dubloons, Venus McFlytrap, Jane Boolittle, Goolipe Jellington i Spectra Vondergeist - jako jedna z nielicznych rozumie suche żary duszycy. Zna Ritę Stiltskin - swoją odpowiedzniczkę w baśniowym świecie. Mimo, że dziewczyny są do siebie bardzo podobne, to jeszcze się nie pozabijały, a wręcz przeciwne bardzo się lubią. To Rita znalazła Sandrę, po tym jak Raven opowidziała córce Rumpelstiltskina o upiornej szkole w innym świecie. Dziewczyny często prowadzą rozmowy wideo, jednak nie miały jeszcze okazji spotkać się osobiście. 'Znajomi' Dobrymi znajomymi Sandry są takie potwory jak: San-Hee Yumeha, Blair DeGhoul 'Miłość' Sandra miała wielu chłopaków zanim trafiła do Straszyceum. Dopiero tam poznała swoją miłość - Jacksona. Spotkanie to było bardzo dziwne, bo dziewczyna zamieniona w nietoperza spadła chłopakowi na głowę. Biedny Jackson nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że krzyczy na widok swojej przyszłej dziewczyny. Młodemu Jekyllowi zaimponowało to że wampirzyca go broni i wstawia się za niego przed prześladowcami. Chłopak prawie oddał za nią życie pojąc ją swoja krwią po tym jak została trzykrotnie postrzelona (patrz zakładka Historia) Jako alter ego Jacksona, Holt również podrywa Sandrę (jak i większość dziewczyn w szkole) Wampirzyca z początku za nim nie przepadała, ale nauczyła się go tolerować. W Sandrze podkochuje się delikatnie Neightan, a i ona była nim lekko oczarowana. Jednak z czasem zrozumiała, że to Jackson jest jej miłością. 'Wrogowie' Frankie spadła ze statusu "wroga numer jeden" po przybyciu do Straszyceum pewnej tajemniczej dziewczyny. Chcąc bronić Erenmeyer pobiła nową uczennicę imieniem Miranda Gore. Dziewczyny znienawidziły się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wrogiem numer Jeden jest (a raczej była) Frankie, która nie może przeboleć faktu, że Jackson wybrał Sandrę zamiast niej. Zaplanowała nawet nikczemny atak przy "użyciu" Clawdeen pod wpływem pełni, aby zagryzła wampirzycę. Po przyznaniu się do winy relacje dziewczyn lekko się polepszyły. W momencie przybycia do Straszyceum wroga była jej Cleo. Nie akceptowała kolejnej wampirzycy w szkole przez co traktowała ją "z góry". Po tym jak Sandra odnalazła zaginioną Hissette i zaopiekowała się nią parę dni ta zmieniła zdanie o dziewczynie o całe 180 stopni i się zaprzyjaźniły. Sandra nie przepada ze wzajemnością za kocią strefą Straszyceum. 'Zwierzak' thumb|leftŚlimak Patryk. Jest jej bratnią duszą i mogłaby się za niego pokroić. Jest dość spory jak na swój gatunek bo ma ok 25 cm wysokości, a po rozciągnięciu nogi potrafi nawet osiągnąć 45-50 cm długości. To jest duża bestia. Komunikując się wydaje dźwięk "Gryw". Początkowo nie przepadali za sobą wraz z Jacksonem, bo chłopak się go bał (z resztą tak jak większości) Z przyczyn jego imienia wyniknął konflikt pomiędzy właścicielką ślimaka a Aną. Zombiaczka podsłuchała rozmowę wamprzycy, a jedyne co usłyszała to "Kocham Patryka". Sądziła, że te słowa opisują Patricka Moskala - chłopaka, który mocno podoba się Anie. Wygląd Na ponad 1700 lat ludzkich czyli około 17 wampirzych. Jest wysoką dziewczyną oraz nie chudą. Często śmie się, że dzięki swojej warstwie izolacyjnej jest jej ciągle ciepło. Jej włosy są koloru czarnego z przeważnie czerwonymi pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyną maja kolor niebiesko-zielony/morski, jednak gdy wpada w furę zmieniają barwę na czerwoną. Zanin przybyła do Straszyceum dość często używała zdolności chowania kłów, której nauczyła się w trudnych czasach wieku ciemnego. Nie ma charakterystycznych dla wampirów spiczastych uszu, tak jak jej mama. Prawdopodobnie jest to cecha odziedziczona po maminych wiedźmich cechach. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Istoty te w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna, aby wampiry się nie dostały. Oprócz tego, stosowano także wodę święconą i krzyże. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa, a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|118pxPolstrach leżący przy morzu Bałstrachdźkim. Jest to monsterkowy odpowiednik Polski oraz morza Bałtyckiego. Historia Skrócona wersja wydarzeń sprzed Straszyceum. (Rozmowa Jacksona z Sandrą) J: ... A ty? Cały czas chodziłaś do wampirzyceum? Nie pasujesz mi tam, nie wiem jakim cudem tam wytrzymałaś. S: Nie pochodzę stąd. Nawet nie jestem Upiorykanką… J: < zdziwienie > < unosi jej podbródek, aby spojrzeć w oczy > To skąd Ty jesteś? S: Nie wiem czy będziesz wiedział gdzie leży mój kraj. J: Dawaj, jestem doby z gegry. S: No dobrze. Czy nazwa Polstrach, coś Ci mówi? J: Czekaj, czekaj… To gdzieś w Gryzopie… przy morzu Bałstrachckim? S: No popatrz, wiedziałeś… J: Nie spisuj kujona na straty. <śmieje się> S: Noo przecież. J: To jak się znalazłaś tutaj? S: Od najmłodszych lat bardzo często zmieniałam szkoły. Nie tylko przez uprzedzenia ze względy mojej rasowości. W końcu rodzice stwierdzili, że powinnam przenieść się do, jak to nazwałeś, stolicy potworów, aby mieć lepsze nieżycie. Niestety traw chciał, że miejsce, które miało być moją oazą, czyli szkołą dla wampirów, było najgorszą rzeczą jaka mogła mnie spotkać. Rodzice ze mną nie pojechali, bo stwierdziłam, że sama dam sobie radę. Kontaktujemy się jedynie listownie co jakiś czas, wiesz… staromodne wampiry. < uśmiecha się > Wracając do szkoły… < wzdycha > W Szkole Kłów spotkało mnie wiele nieprzyjemności, znęcali się nade mną psychicznie, a mentalnie nie jestem tak odporna jak fizycznie. Miałam dość i przestałam chodzić do szkoły, przez to miałam nie klasyfikację i kibel. Dlatego chodzę z Tobą do klasy mimo, że jestem starsza. *** Skrócona wersja wydarzeń z czasów w których Sandra jest w Straszyceum. (Rozmowa Amelie z Sandrą) Am: Wy to się naprawdę kochacie. < komentuje relacje Sandry z Jacksonem > S: Przeżyliśmy razem taką przygodę, że znaczy więcej niż akt ślubu. Am: Na prawdę? A co to było? S: To też długa historia i ma wiele wspólnego z nienawiścią Frankie do mnie. Am: Dasz radzę opowiedzieć to w skrócie w 15 minut zanim rozpocznie się spektakl? Proszę < robi błagalne oczy > S: Echhh. Postaram się. Frankie byłą zakochana w Jacksonie, ale on wybrał mnie. Potem okazało się, że jest ścigany za morderstwa, które popełnił jego ojciec. Uciekaliśmy razem, aż w lesie schroniliśmy się w szopie starego walniętego czarodziej, który chciał ugotować sobie ze mnie zupę. Uratował mnie. Potem zaatakował nas osiłek z mieczem. Uciekając dalej odpalił pułapkę i zasłaniając go 3 strzały wbiły mi się we flaki. Ja się prawie wykrwawiałam wiec postanowił, że odda mi swoją krew, aby się zregenerowała w ten sposób sam stracił przytomność i musiałam zanosić go do szpitala... Am: < słucha z otwartymi ustami > Serio, czy sobie ze mnie jaja robisz? S: Nie, serio. I to wszystko stało się 4 miesiące temu. Ale to i tak nie koniec historii. Dalszy ciąg opowiem Ci kiedy indziej, bo teraz musimy już wchodzić. Am: Coś mi się wydaje, że spektakl będzie mniej ciekawy niż Twoje życie... Wydłużone wersje można przeczytać tu: Część I Część II Część III Część IV Część V Część VI CDN Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Sandzia, S (Es/Eska) '''Ulubione słowo: '''Ameba! '''Często powtarza: Znaj mą dobroć. Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Noża Relacje z innymi uczniami Umiejętności Walka Sandra doskonale walczy. Nie ważne jaką broń jej nie podasz ona będzie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. Dziewczynki w średniowieczu nie miały łatwo, ale ona się nie poddawała i często udawała chłopca, aby nauczyć się walczyć. Do dziś zostało jej częste zachowanie typowego bandziora. Gra na instrumentach Dziewczyna potrafi grać na perkusji. Gitara elektryczna też nie jest jej straszna, ale nie jest wirtuozką. Perswazja Jak przystało na dziewczyną wychowującą się w ciężkich czasach i spędzającą większość czasu z chłopakami, Sandra doskonale potrafi przemówić komuś do rozumu...pięścią. Nie boi się kogoś zastraszyć, aby otrzymać to czego chce. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Po charakterystycznej torbie na ramię z przypinkami. Ma w niej wszystko. Zaczynając od kosmetyczki, poprzez zestaw pierwszej pomocy i mały widelec z łyżeczką, a kończąc na nożu, kombinerkach i śrubokrętach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Gdy jest mocno zdenerwowana jej oczy zmieniają kolor na czerwony. *Pochodzi z Polstrachu. *Jest grubsza i wyższa od większości dziewczyn w szkole. *Chociaż jej "wiek" zobowiązuje ją do chodzenia do klasy wyższej to jest w klasie niższej z powodu powtarzania roku. *Gdy się mocno stresuje zdarza jej się zapalić papierosa. *Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Umie również strzelać z łuku oraz nowoczesnej broni palnej. *Zna się na medycynie i zielarstwie. *Została postrzelona 3 razy. *Stuknięty czarodziej prawie przerobił ją na zupę. *Po mimo, iż ma ostre paznokcie i potrafi bez problemu np, wyrwać komuś serce to zawsze ma przy sobie mały nożyk. *Dobrze dogaduje się ze zwierzętami. *Jest kiepska z matmy. *Urodziła się 3 lutego 293 roku. *Jej symbolem jest nietoperz, ale też żyletka. *Potrafi chować kły. *Umie grać na perkusji. *Wie o Ever After High. *Chemia nie jest jeż żywiołem i o mało co nie zrównała z ziemią całej szkoły. Lalki 'Basic Sandra-BasicNEW.png|Oficjalny art Sandra-Basic.jpg|Pierwszy art 20140424_154535.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''czerwiec 2015 *'Powstanie lalki: ? *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''cały czas *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra w tej serii ubrana jest w bluzeczkę bez rękawów w czarno czerwone pasy. Spodnie to czarne dzwony z łańcuchem po lewej stronie. Na stopach znajdują się czarne trampki na koturnie. Dopełnieniem stroju jest, nieśmiertelnik i kolczyki w kształcie kastetów. Na nadgarstkach znajduje się czarna bransoletka z ćwiekami "piramidkami" i czarny rzemyk. Oczy dziewczyny pomalowane są czarnym cieniem do powiek, a na ustach znajduje się krwisto czerwona pomadka. Czarne proste włosy z przedziałkiem na bok sięgające do pasa posiadają czerwone pasemka. Paznokcie pomalowane są onyksowym lakierem. (Jeszcze jest torba, na razie uszyłam mały czarny plecaczek na ramię, ale zmienię to na torbę z długim paskiem) 'Gloom Beach ' ' 20140902_173636.jpg|Lalka ' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: początek 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy czarny strój kąpielowy. Top i szorty złączone są ze sobą "szelakami" w czarno-białą szachownicę. Ramiączka z tyłu przyczepione są "na krzyż". Bransoletka jak i japonki mają również motyw szachownicy. Na lewej kostce dziewczyny swobodnie opada łańcuszek. Makijaż utrzymany jest w czarnej barwie. Uszy zdobią biało-czarne tabletki. Tym razem włosy mają białe pasemka i sięgają do połowy ud. Grzywka jest skrócona i zaczesana na bok. Dłoń z pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami trzyma przenośnego PlayTrupa (PlayStation Portable) Na głowie dziewczyny widnieją czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 'School's Out' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: 18 marca 2013 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Bluzeczka to czarny gorsecik z fioletowym kołnierzykiem. Spódniczka utrzymuje się w tych samych barwach, czyli mała czarna z doszytą fioletową falbanką, posiada jedynie poziome brokatowe paski. Buty to czarne sandałki z fioletową falbanką na kostkach. Na lewym ramieniu znajduje się czarna opaska z małymi brylancikami, a uszy przebite są czarnymi kolczykami w kształcie krzyży. Do pomalowania oczu użyty jest ciemno fioletowy cień. Na ustach znajduje się jagodowa pomadka. Włosy w tej serii są lekko zakręcone, a przednie pasma spięte są z tyłu. Pasemka są oczywiście fioletowe tak samo jak paznokcie. 'Dead Tired' Sandra-Dead Tired.jpg|Art Sandra-Dead Tired karta.jpg|Karta *'Powstanie artu: '''lipiec 2014 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Wampirka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową piżamkę. Zielona bluzka z czerwoną lamówką sięga do połowy bioder. Spodnie to rybaczki we wzór zielono-szaro-białych rąbów z małymi czaszeczkami, ozdobione czerwonym mankietem. Identyczny wzór znajduje się na masce dziewczyny która osadzona jest na jej czarno-czerwonych włosach związanych w warkocz. Kapcie wzorowane na jej pupilu, ślimaku Patryku. Paznokcie jak i oczy pomalowane są na czarno, a na ustach znajduje się czerwona pomadka. 'Classroom' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra uczęszcza na zajęcia z majsterkowania. Ma na sobie czarny golfik z rękawami do łokci i rurki w tym samym kolorze. W kieszeni spodni znajduje się czerwona chustka. Dla ochrony ma skórzany fartuch i rękawicę. Kieszeń fartucha zapełniona jest narzędziami tj młotek, śrubokręt i klucz. Buty to brązowe botki na koturnie. W dłoni trzyma śrubokręt płaski. Włosy dziewczyny są standardowo czarno-czerwone i upięte w wysoką kitkę z krótką grzywką opadająco na bok czoła. W prawym uchu znajduje się srebrny kolczyk przypominający mały klucz płasko-oczkowy. Zaś w lewym mała czarna perełka. Makijaż dziewczyny jest w kolorze brązu. Zarówno cień do powiek jak i pomadka oraz paznokcie. 'Schools Clubs' 20150511_172735.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: ? *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: Link Ta seria jest poświęcona jednej z pasji Sandry, a mianowicie skateboardingowi. Jest ona ubrana w bardzo luźny, krótki top opadający na jedno ramię. Pod nim znajduje się zielony staniczek, którego widać jedynie ramiączko. Czerwona plisowana mini spódniczka w kratkę i paskiem z klamrą-czaszką przykrywa czarne legginsy do połowy łydki. Na stopach znajdują się masywne buty z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Na prawym nadgarstku widoczna jest neonowo-zielona bransoletka z a'la ćwiekami, lewy zaś jest ozdobiony pieszczochą w czarno-czerwoną szachownicę. Na szyi widać zielony kryształ na łańcuszku. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są zielonymi suwakami zamka błyskawicznego. Niebieskooka dzierży w dłoni deskę z wizerunkiem swojej skullette. Makijaż jak i włosy są na bazie Basica. 'Skull Shores' 20141002_152443.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: lato 2014 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: Link Strój kąpielowy w odcieniu ciemnej zieleni jest jednoczęściowy z doszytymi do dekoltu czarnymi tasiemkami. Identyczne tasiemki doszyte do ramiączek opadają na ramiona dziewczyny. Strój posiada małą bordową broszkę w postaci pająka, identycznego jakie znajdują się na kolczykach. Sandra przepasała sobie półprzezroczyste, czarne, szyfonowe pareo wyszywane czerwonymi symbolami pajęczyny. Buty to czarne sandałki na bordowym koturnie. Powieka upiorki pomalowana jest na ciemno-zielono, zaś łuk brwiowy na bordowo. Usta jaki i paznokcie utrzymują się w tonacji ciemniej zieleni. W jej dłoni znajduje się półprzezroczysta czerwona szklanka z czarną słomką. Włosy posiadają czerwone pasemka i są one spięte w wysokiego kucyka lekko podkręconego. Grzywka jest lekko skrócona, wyprostowana i zaczesana na bok. 'Sweet 1600' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra ubrana jest w sukienkę sięgającą jej do połowy łydki. Górna część kreacji jest czerwona z czarnymi szarfami. Jedna opadająca na ramiona, druga na biodra dziewczyny. Dół sukienki jest czarny ze "spływającą" krwią. Buty to czarne czółenka z obcasem w kształcie i kolorze spływającej krwi. Bransoletka i naszyjnik również imitują lejącą się krew, kolczyk to tylko jej kropla. Cały makijaż jest w odcieniu krwi żylnej a paznokcie tętniczej. Włosy oprócz standardowych czerwonych pasemek posiadają jeszcze błyszczące nitki. Fryzura to proste włosy z grzywką zaczesaną na bok. 'Maul Session' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra wybiera się do wampilerii obejrzeć nowo otwarte akwarium. Zielona bluzka z poziomymi paskami posiada czerwone lekko poszarpane rękawki z pionowymi paskami. Czarne spodnie podwinięte do wysokości rybaczek posiadają przetarcia materiału tworzące dziury. Obuwiem są "trampkowe" balerinki na koturnie. Kolczyki to koła z zielonymi i czerwonymi przecinającymi się paskami. Dopełnieniem stroju jest torebka w ślimaczym stylu wzorowana jej pupilem. Dziewczyna w dłoni trzyma dwa bilety na wystawę wodnego świata. Czarne włosy tym razem posiadają dwubarwne pasemka. Grzywka zaczesana na bok ma zielone pasemka, zaś reszta włosów jest lekko pofalowana i ma standardowe czerwone pasemka. Paznokcie Sandzi pomalowane są na przemian czerwonym i zielonym lakierem. 'Scarily Ever After' Sandra - Scarily Ever After.jpg|Art Scarily Ever After okładka.jpg|Okładka książeczki 20141029_094710.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska:' Link 'Scaris: City of Frights' 20160325_1305422.jpg|Lalka 20160406_15201122.jpg|Pudełko *'Powstanie artu: ? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: 'Grudzień 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: 'Link Upiorka ma ubraną fioletową bluzkę a'la gorset z jednym rękawem i ramiączkiem również w gorsetowym stylu oraz czarne spodnie przed kolano. Buty to szare sandałki z obcasem w kształcie żyletki. Ten sam motyw pojawia się na torebce na cienkim pasku. Lewy nadgarstek ozdobiony jest czarną mitenką z cyrkoniami i fioletowym tiulem. Na głowie widnieje mały czarny kapelusik opasany fioletową wstążką i doszytym fioletowym tiulem, tak jak w przypadku mitenki, swobodnie opadającym. Kolczyki to małe żyletki. Czarne włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami dziewczyny są tym razem postrzępione na końcach, a błaga grzywka łagodnie się układa. Delikatnie pomalowane oczy na fioletowo ładnie komponują się z jagodową pomadką i purpurowymi paznokciami. '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Seria utrzymana w zielono-złotej barwie. Góra to krótka zielona bluzeczka na złotych ramiączkach z przyszytą do dołu półprzezroczystą tkaniną. Szerokie rękawki zrobione są z tego samego materiału co dół bluzki. Na nadgarstkach znajdują się złote opaski. Spódniczka wykonana jest z dwóch warstw. Zwiewny tren przykrywa krótką, sięgającą do połowy ud spódniczkę z jasnozielonego woalu. Buty to zielone japonki na złotym koturnie. Czarne włosy ozdobione zielonymi pasemkami i złotymi nićmi spięte są w krótkiej długości kucyk obwiązany żółtą, szeroką frotką. Głowę oplata złota opaska z ćwiekami. Kolczyki to bogato zdobione złote trapezy. Oczy dziewczyny pomalowane są na złoto i zielono, pomadka pozostała krwisto czerwona. Sandra posiada półprzezroczystą zieloną latarnię. 'Picnic Casket' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: lato 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Jackson i Sandra wybierają się na romantyczny piknik. Wampirzyca w tej serii przyodziała na siebie czarną koszulkę z wymownym napisem "I think I love you" Na to założyła czerwoną koszulę w kratę, której jeden rękaw jest podwinięty i odsłania nadgarstek z rzemykiem. Zwyczajne, czarne, proste spodnie swobodnie opadają na trampki na koturnie. Jeden z nich jest neonowo zielony z czarną sznurówką zaś drugi czarny z zieloną sznurówką. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią kolczyki w kształcie czaszek - jedna zielona, druga czerwona. Włosy upiorki tym razem nie posiadają pasemek na całej głowie, lecz jedno duże przykryte zaczesaną na bok grzywką. Makijaż jest czerwono - czarny, a paznokcie zielone. 'Ghouls Sports' *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: ? *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''wymagane *'Rozpiska: brak W tej serii Wampirzyca uczęszcza na zajęcia karate. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czerwoną krótką bluzkę na jedno ramie i szorty. Biodra przepasane są szarfą z tego samego materiału. Ramiona Sandzi obwiązane są czerwonymi bandażami. Są one również na stopach jako zamiennik butów. Przy lewym boku znajduje się mała sakiewka na shurikeny, zaś na lewym udzie pochwa na kunaie. Makijaż kunoichi pasuje kolorystycznie do stroju jaki i paznokci. Uszy zdobią małe imitacje kunaii. Włosy są długie i związane w wysoką kitkę z rozwianą grzywką, posiadają one czerwone pasemka. 'Freaky Fusion' AmelandraFFart.jpg|Art od Amity.Gala *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Tą serię wykonała Amity tworząc fuzję Amelie i Sandry nazwaną Amelandra. (Bądź Sanmelie) 'Freaky-Inspired Ghouls' Sandra- Freaky-Inspired Ghouls.jpg|Art *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra przebrana jest za Jacksona. Ma na sobie żółtą sukienkę z rękawkiem 3/4 oraz dwiema falbankami u dołu. Na to założony jest pulower w charakterystyczny dla Jacksona wzór. Zakosiła mu również zieloną torbę na ramie. Buty to neonowo-zielone trampki na koturnie. Kolczyki to małe, niebieskie kokardki. Na nosie ma czarne okulary ze szkłami "zerówkami" Włosy dziewczyny są nieco krótsze i czarne z blado żółtym ombre na grzywce. Makijaż standardowy, czyli czarne powieki i krwista pomadka. Paznokcie zaś pomalowane na niebiesko. Dostępna jedynie w dwupaku z Jacksonem XD 'Anty-Save Frankie' Sandra-Anty Save Frankie.jpg|Art *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie la Pogrubienielki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra z przyjaciółką chce zapobiec uratowaniu Frankie. Dziewczyna odziana jest w strój średniowieczny. Na ciemno-zieloną bluzkę z białymi koronkowymi mankietami założony jest skórzany gorset typu underbust wiązany czarną wstążką. Dół stroju to długa czarna spódnica uszyta z czterech warstw materiału, zszytych ze sobą lekko marszcząc. U lewego boku dziewczyny znajduje się sztylet. Jest on przymocowany do skórzanych pasów. Czarne włosy z białymi pasemkami przykrywa kaptur płaszcza z klamrą na której widnieje przekreślona podobizna Frankie. Makijaż i paznokcie Sandry są w odcieniach czerni. 'Monster Exchange' Sandra - Monster Exchange.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''9 sierpnia 2015 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Sandra wyjechała do swojej ojczyzny - Polstrachu 'Geek Shriek' *'Powstanie artu: '''brak (jest szkic na kartce) *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Haunted - Getting Ghostly Sandra - Getting Ghostly .png|Art 20160531_2000142.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: Grudzień 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Wampirzyca zamieniona w ducha przyodziała na siebie zwiewną czarną sukienkę z wycięciami w kształcie trójkątów na bokach. W całości jest opleciona dwoma srebrnymi łańcuchami z czego jeden z nich kończy się obustronnie żyletkami. Prawy nadgarstek zdobi turkusowa, półprzezroczysta klepsydra na łańcuszku. Srebrne sandałki wiązane łańcuchem posiadają obcas zrobiony z ogniw przeplecionych żyletką. Identycznie wyglądają kolczyki duszyco-wampirzycy. Proste czarne włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami rozwiane są na wietrze. Oczy dziewczyny pomalowane są w "dusznym" stylu na kolor czarny. Usta są czerwone i w stronę kącików robią się coraz ciemniejsze. Paznokcie oczywiście czarne. Gloom & Bloom Sandra - Gloom & Bloom.png|Art 20160727_173114.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: Grudzień 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Jak każda postać w tej serii upiorka opiekuje się kwiatem. W przypadku Sandzi jest to Skrzydłokwiat (Spathiphyllum) w nieco innej barwie. Pochwa kwiatostany jest koloru czarnego, a kolba zaś czerwona. Roślina ta idealnie oddaje charakter wampirzycy. Kwiat nie lubi mocnego nasłonecznienia i jest całkowicie trujący.Sama dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarna sukienkę z falbanami u dołu z porwanego materiału. Wzór na sukience przedstawia kwiaty rośliny, którą opiekuje się bohaterka. Na biodrach osadzony jest pasek w kształcie korzeni. Identyczne znajdują się na nadgarstkach dziewczyny. Buty to sandałki na korzeniowym obcasie. Kostki oplątane są zieloną ozdobą wzorowaną na Skrzydłokwiecie, identyczna jest wpięta we włosy lekko podkręcone z czerwonym ombre. Czarne powieki i krwisto czerwona pomadka dopełniają stroju. Także paznokcie u rąk i nóg są pomalowane na kolor czarny. Freak du Chic Sandra - Freak du Chic.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Ulepszenie artu: '''brak *'Powstanie lalki: brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: '''brak *'Rozpiska: brak Wampirzyca starając się zarobić pieniądze na przedstawieniu cyrkowym została wróżką. Jej karty również są na tyle ostre, że może nimi rzucać jak nożami. Greate Scarrier Reef Sandra - Great Scarrier Reaf.png|Art 20160915_1728211.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '''25 grudnia 2015 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''Grudzień 2015 *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Upiorka zamieniła się w ludzką wersję wężowidła - szkarłupnia morskiego. W ciemności świecą się jej kolce na ramionach ogona, glonek na ręce i paznokcie. Fierce Rockers Sandra-Fierce Rockers.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''4 marca 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak W tej serii widzimy Sandrę zasiadającą za garami w potwornym zespole. Dostępna w trzypaku z Amelie i Patsy. Dziewczyny wykonują piosenkę Smile ''autorstwa Lilly Alien. '''Orchard - World of Chaos: Fresh & Pawsome' Sandra - OWoC- Fresh and Pawsome.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''16 marca 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Seria wymyślona na potrzeby filmu Orchard - World of Chaos Dziewczyna robiąc eksperyment na owocach liczi sama się w jednego z nich zamieniła. Shriek Wrecked Sandra- Shriek Wrecked.png|Art *'Powstanie artu: '''17 lipca 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''brak *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak W tym wydaniu Sandra wczuła się w prawdziwą piratkę. Pierwszy art robiony bez bazy. Inspiracja Assassin's Creed IV Basic - Reboot Sandra - Basic Reboot.png|Art 20160929_184517.jpg|Lalka *'Powstanie artu: '''6 listopada 2016 *'Ulepszenie artu: brak *'Powstanie lalki: '''29 pańdziernik *'Ulepszenie lalki: 'brak *'Rozpiska: brak Nowy strój na potrzeby fotostory do rozpiski. Za namowami został on ochrzczony nowym basiciem i tak pozostało. Galeria rys3.jpg|Od Kasi z KEFIRu :D piZap_1437171257905.jpg|Od Angeli Header Amm i Sandzia.png|Amm i Sandzia SandziaBlackCarpet.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SandraAmelieSanHeeCloudia RM.jpg|Sandra, Amelie, SanHee i Cloudia od Rochi mouscedes Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Straszycielskie zdjęcie od NickieID SandraRM.jpg|Od Rochi Amka i Eska po reboocie.png|Amka i Eska po reboocie Rollercoaster Ana & Sandra.png Kategoria:Sandomia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Polska